Invincibility
by PengyChan
Summary: “My love for power will bring me invincibility,” he had once said. Only now, trapped in his stone state, Monkey Fist could finally see what a fool he had been.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Would you ever believe it?

_Author's notes__: that's what happens when I'm bored and I'm up for some angst XD I usually prefer to think Monkey Fist was unconscious in his stone statue just because it would be so horrible otherwise, but sometimes I just can't help but wonder what could it be like if he were aware of everything. What can I say? I'm just a sucker for angst :P_

* * *

A trapped soul – that was what he was now.

Nothing but a soul trapped inside a prison of dead stone, surrounded by endless darkness – a such darkness that it just couldn't belong to this world. He dreaded that thought, and at the same time he hated it with all his soul. That was all he could feel now – dread and hate and bitterness.

Of course, it wasn't like he could truly _feel_ anything else at all. He couldn't feel either coldness or warmth, he couldn't see anything, he couldn't hear anything. He couldn't even feel hunger or tiredness, and he was unaware of the flood of time: for all he knew, it could be either days or years or centuries since when he had been buried there.

Actually, for all he knew he could be no longer buried: maybe someone had dug him up and mistaken him for some ancient statue. Maybe in that very same moment the stone prison his body had become was inside some museum – oh the irony, he thought bitterly. Even after all that time trapped (how much time had it bee? He couldn't know) he could almost appreciate the irony.

But what did it matter where or when he was? Such details truly have little importance when you are trapped in stone. He, or whatever was left of his soul and mind, simply existed – that was he only thing he knew. And, of course, he could remember. He could remember every detail of his life with the sharpest clarity, and sometimes he wished he didn't remember at all.

He wished he could scream his rage, or simply mourn his sorrow – he was sure it would have made him feel better. He had tried to avoid thinking, to clear his mind, but nothing had helped. All he could do was just remembering, and the memories he had only added to his torment: he never got any pleasant sensation or comfort from them. He only felt a familiar rage and dread and bitterness and a burning desire of revenge as he thought back to the actions that had eventually led to his defeat, and horrible regret and desperate longing those times his mind wandered to happier days.

He sometimes prayed whoever could hear him – was there any entity that could even hear him anymore? – to just let it end, to let his mind just sank into oblivion. But his pleas would receive no answer, and he had eventually given up on trying: it was obvious there would be no rest for him.

He had been so certain that becoming the Monkey Master was his destiny that he hadn't stopped one single moment to wonder if it was indeed true. He had given up on everything he had to accomplish his destiny, and he had always done everything he needed to do in order to reach his goal, no matter what.

But that wasn't how he had expected it to end.

"My love for power will bring me invincibility," he had once said – and he had been right, in a way. Because he was now virtually invincible: the power of Yono rested in him: he could sense it. Should someday he ever be unleashed, he would be the new Destroyer, a dark creature with a power beyond imagination.

Yes, that was his only glimmer hope: the possibility that someone, _anyone_ would someday learn of the legend of the Yono, and find a way to unleash him in the foolish hope to gain his power. In exchange of freedom, he would be more than glad to handle it all to anyone, no matter who.

He had obtained the power he wanted…and that made him the most miserable creature on Earth. The days in which he valued power more than anything else were long since gone: now he simply craved for freedom, for the simple joy of feeling the wind on his face and the ground beneath his feet.

_This is not what you were looking for, was it? Looks like you're not enjoying the power you gained…_

Hadn't he been merely an entity trapped in stone, the familiar voice that suddenly echoed through the pitch-black darkness would have caused him to wince – it was the first thing he could 'hear' after…oh, only God knew how much time.

_Yono?_

_Not anymore. You are the new Yono, remember?_

_I don't care – set me free. I want you to set me free now._

It was supposed to be an order, but it sounded more like a wavering plea.

_I cannot. You know I cannot – you have to wait for a mortal as foolish as you were to unleash you._

He sounded almost as if he pitied him now, and that somewhat caused Monkey Fist to feel suddenly enraged.

_I don't need your pity, and don't you dare say I'm foolish – you put me in this situation!_

_No, I didn't. You put yourself in this situation yourself: following the path of the Yono was your decision. You are a fool, and you know it. You were too blinded by your greed to think of the consequences, you foolish human._

_I could I know? That wasn't written in any of the ancient texts, and you certainly didn't warn me!_

_If you were in my place, would have you warned?_

…

_Answer to me._

_No. I wouldn't._

_Exactly. You see, I craved for freedom just as much you do now – and I had been trapped for far longer than you are. You already are desperate, and you've been in this state for barely a few months. How do you think you could stand this situation for years, maybe decades or centuries?_

A horrible sense of dread spread in Monkey Fist's soul. Dear God, had it been only a few months since when he had been trapped there? Even though he had lost the sense of time, he could have sworn it had been so much more.

_No…no, I can't take it. Set me free – please, set me free!_

_No._

That simple word filled his mind with the blackest despair.

_I beg you…_

_I told you, I can't. You'll have to wait, just as I did._

_Why are you here then? Have you come to make fun of me, to remind me what a fool I've been? Are you enjoying my grief so much?_

_No – I was simply curious to see if you had come to realize how deeply foolish you've been._

_Yes, I have. Is this enough to make you happy? Will you at least leave me alone now?_

_Do you honestly wish to be left alone now? You may have many lonely decades ahead of you._

The mere idea was so horrible that Monkey Fist couldn't even stand thinking about it – but yes, there was a part of him that simply dreaded being alone again. He tried again to ask for help.

_Isn't there anything you can do?_

_The most I can do is letting your mind sink into oblivion until someone awakens you. I would be like sleeping a deep, dreamless sleep._

Yes, that truly seemed the answer to his prayers, the only way to put an end to that torture, Monkey Fist thought wearily.

_Then do it. Please._

_Are you sure it is what you want?_

_Yes. Let it end._

There was a brief silence.

_As you wish._

It was a matter of moments – as Yono's voice faded, Monkey Fist suddenly found himself unable to think clearly. For a moment he instinctively tried to cling to consciousness, struggling to not lose the trail of his own thoughts, and he knew that his last wish had been granted – and the moment after knowing it, he knew no more.


End file.
